1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch for use in various electronic devices such as digital cameras.
2. General Background
Nowdays, switches of the so-called auto return type are widely used in various electronic devices such as digital cameras. The conventional switch generally comprises a dielectric housing, a plurality of stationary contacts disposed in the housing, a moveable contact and a slide element movably mounted in the housing and defining an operating portion, a spring disposed in the housing, and a cover attached to the housing.
In use, the switch is mounted onto a printed circuit board, and the stationary contacts connect with corresponding circuits of the printed circuit board. At this time, the moveable contact contacts with some predetermined stationary contacts. When the operating portion of the slide element is actuated from the neutral position to the pressed position, the spring is compressed, and the moveable contact contacts with some other predetermined stationary contacts in the bottom surface of the housing. When the operating portion is released, the slide member will return to the neutral position under the force of the spring.
However, one problem with this conventional switch is that the spring is prone to be ejected from its position or even from the housing when the slide element is sharply pressed by the released spring to return to the neutral position. Therefore, reliable mechanical performance of the switch is not ensured.
In view of the above, a new switch which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.